


After Nightfall

by SansyFresh



Series: Fresh's Babble Collection [35]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Blood, Bone Breaking, Character Death, Gore, Graphic Violence, Non Consensual Feeding, Vampire AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-31
Updated: 2018-03-31
Packaged: 2019-04-16 00:59:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14153217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SansyFresh/pseuds/SansyFresh
Summary: Most villagers knew better than to press their luck and venture out after night had fallen. Some weren't so smart.





	After Nightfall

**Author's Note:**

> This is....significantly darker than what I usually write (but if you've read Saving Stretch, you know I can get pretty dark). Also I'm not really satisfied with how this turned out but I'm posting it anyways, so...I don't know lol.
> 
> Enjoy?

Night had fallen, shadows stretching through the streets and surrounding what little light there was to be found under the full moon. Faint steps sounded on the cobblestone paths, passing empty alleyways and shuttered windows. No one dared look out to see who was prowling about at such a late hour, mothers herding their children to bed as fathers drew their guns and locked their doors. The hasty steps continued on and down the streets, almost pacing up and down the alleys, pausing here or there for a few heart stilling moments before continuing on.

 

One member of the village shambled down the empty walkways, oblivious to the tense air as he made his way home from the pub. He’d already made a few wrong turns, chuckling brokenly at each occurrence before turning around and heading back the way he’d come. The alcohol in his system, as vast as it was, had finally begun to abate in the chill air, his shoulders slowly hunching up as the oppressive atmosphere finally began to sink into his bones.

 

Finally he found the street that lead to his one room home, his steps uneven as he began down the path, past empty alleys and dark corners with an urgency. There was one final offshoot from the main path, the stone pale under the moonlight as the monster hurried past with an air of relief, only to choke on a yelp as a hand grabbed ahold of the back of his coat, dragging him bodily into the blackness.

 

He struggled, body writhing as he kicked and hit and bit, doing anything to get the unnaturally strong presence to let him go. Nothing seemed to help, another hand reaching out and, with a deft snap, broke his arm. Howling in pain, the monster huddled into himself even as he was dragged back, farther and farther into the depths of the seemingly endless alley. 

 

The movement suddenly stopped, the hands holding him by the scruff of his coat picking him up under the arms and shoving him face first into the brick wall. Grunting in pain, he caught a glimpse of glowing amber eyes before the collar of his shirt was torn away, his chest heaving as a faint puff of air blew over his naked throat. There was something animalistic in the way he was being regarded, something uncontrolled. But even as he recognized the creature holding him captive for what it was, there was a dark chuckle and a pair of sharp pricks to the skin of his throat.

 

He couldn’t help the scream that ripped through his teeth as a pair of fangs all but tore into the muscle of his throat, magic bleeding, gushing into the creature’s mouth as he was sucked dry of his life. The pain slowly faded into the background as his mind numbed, his legs going weak beneath him, only the hold the creature had on him keeping him upright.

 

Even as his mind faded to black, the beast fed, pulling more and more magic from his body until, with a crack, his soul shattered, his body turning to dust in its hands. Only then did the beast rest, wobbling a bit as its high slowly abated, the fire in its eyes dying away to leave tired, honey hued eyelights that stared unseeing at the dust on its hands.

**Author's Note:**

> So, unless you haven't read it, it should be pretty obvious that this is Honey from my fic A Silver Chain. This is a moment from his past, before he made his deal with Muffet for magic to feed on without losing his mind to the hunt for it. He's still a vampire guys; he doesn't get his food he gets more than a little cranky.


End file.
